Tales of a Heroine
by S.J. Baker
Summary: Rima has a secret life at night; she's the towns heroine. Can she save everyone from an upcoming threat? Will Nagi find out her deepest secret? AU Eventual Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, yet another story here I go. Before you hit the back button, read the first chapter. I don't really know how I thought of this; I guess just cause of all the super hero movies coming out it just popped into my head. I realize that it would make sense to have Nagi be the hero but I wanted Rima to the hero, think of it as a reversed Spiderman kind of plot, there are no powers however. I don't own Shugo Chara! R&R and tell me what you think! **

The inky black darkness of night seeped through the back alleys and streets of the expansive city. A shadow dances on the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof in a swift and quiet motion. A clatter of noise catches her eye as she descends from the roof to the dirty surroundings of a back alley.

"Hey you," her quiet yet piercing voice distracts the man that stumbles in front of her, two terrified girls trembling behind him.

"Hey, I know you," his words were melted and slurred together; she scrunched up her nose at the stench of alcohol that the man was wearing. "You're that girl from the TV," he spat at her; her fists clenching in fury, her body ready to lunge at the sick man that stood before her.

"Damn right," her small voice reverberated against the concrete alley walls.

"I can take you," He laughed at his own confidence; she, however, smirked at his future demise. He lunged at her; quickly dodging his poorly attempted attack she pulled her leg up at the right moment when his face would ram right into her knee. She took a small step back from him, observing him as he fell to his knees, holding his nose as blood gushed from it. "You bitch," he spat, his words muffled by the sound of flowing blood.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She shrugged as she pulled out a compact gun-like object, and aimed it at him.

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" he remained kneeling on the cold grey concrete floor.

"No, you're not quite worth that," she answered bluntly then pulled the trigger. A thin black wire shot out from the gun, blending in with thick darkness as it wrapped around the man, leaving him completely motionless.

"What did you do?" he mumbled as he fell on the icy concrete with a echoing thump.

"Left you for the police," she said as she walked past him and toward the two trembling girls. "You girls ok?" She asked concerned for their wellbeing after what they had just witnessed.

"Y-yeah we're fine," the taller one stuttered in anxiety and shock. "A-are you really her?" her nerves had gotten to her; a real heroine had just saved her.

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid that I have to go." The heroine smiled as she pulled out yet another gun, this one with a hook on the end. "Stay safe," she said her goodbyes as she pulled the trigger and ascended upward into to the inky blackness of the night. Her silent shadow moved across the skyscrapers once again, moving swift like a feather flowing with the silent night wind. Her dainty feet carried her until she reached a flower adorned courtyard that was illuminated by moonlight that cuddled next to a large mansion.

"Welcome home Miss Rima," A sleekly dressed man greeted her as she approached the mansions wide ornate doors.

"You don't have to call me that Andrew, Rima is perfectly alright." She replied as she took her tight mask that hid her golden eyes and pale milky skin.

"Another good catch tonight?" he asked questioning her about her night full of what she presumed adventure.

"Not really," she sighed as she entered the house, plopping herself down in a large armchair that made up her family's large living room. "I need something a little more exciting than the occasional lurking pervert." She threw her head back in fatigue; it was the same thing every single night, she desired something more of a challenge instead of the lurking pervert or a bank robbery.

"I suppose you'd like to change," Andrew, her loyal butler offered to the tired teen.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rima replied as she got up from her comfortable position on the oversized armchair and proceeded to a bookshelf. Casually, she pulled a book from its position, causing the shelf to rotate until there was a narrow opening; narrow enough for a person to walk into the deep cavern that resided beyond the bookshelf. Instead of the warm interior of a regal mansion, the coolness of an underground cavern filled the area beyond the mysterious bookshelf. Large computers and questionable buttons dotted the main floor of the furnished cave. After Rima had walked into a small room, she changed out of her dark red suit that was dotted with purple and white dots and her sleek purple boots and into more comfortable attire.

"I may be a hero, but I still have homework." She mumbled to herself as she plopped in a large leather office chair and rolled over to her desk where a large pile of paper awaited her.

After several brutal hours of fighting writer's cramp and empty thoughts, her task was finally complete. "I better get to bed," she yawned as she returned to elegantly decorated living room through the partially opened bookshelf, promptly tossing herself on couch and letting sleep wash over her. Yet another day in the life of Mashiro Rima.

**Maybe this is only an idea; I don't know I'll see if I can improve it. R&R and tell me if it needs anything, I assure you there will be rimahiko later on, but it's two in the morning where I'm at and I'm way too tired to put Nagi in the first chapter. A decent intro I think, but I'd rather here it from the viewer's so… R&R! Also need suggestions for Rima's hero name, I have some but they don't really work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday Everyone! From now on, I will try to update one of my stories every Friday. Tell me how I did on this chapter, I find it kind of confusing myself. I'm thinking of doing a character profile chapter just to clear up some unwanted confusion. I don't own Shugo Chara! R&R! **

Again. He had to watch her again. He had to see the way her luscious golden curls draped perfectly over her shoulders; he had to stare into her deep eyes that sparkled as if they were made out of pure gold. He narrowed his hungry sapphire eyes, the gears slowly rotating in his head. _Yes, _his mind started to string together an elaborate plan; _all I need to do is get my hands on her, _his eyes narrowed once again, observing the small screen that illuminated the dark room. Lightly holding the remote in his hands, he gently pushed the pause button and elegantly got up from the chair the sat directly in front of the TV. He glided past the wide window where the full moon hung in the night sky and over to a dark area in the corner of the room. Silently smirking he knelt down in front of the dainty girl that hid herself in the pure darkness. "You know what to do, kitty cat," his smooth voice disrupted the deafening silence that rang throughout the room. Her head responded with a small nod as she retreated from the darkness and stepped into the light of the moon. Her pink hair glistening in the silver light, her wide honey eyes staring back at him with full understanding. "Good," he assured himself as he ran his fingers along her jawline, pulling up her chin to make her face him. "Now go." His thin lips spoke, causing her to nod slightly in response; swiftly exiting the room seconds later, her pink locks trailing behind her.

Upon seeing her leave he returned to the armchair that sat in the middle of the room, quietly sitting himself down as he pressed the play button. He sighed as he ran a hand through his short midnight blue hair; he could only watch for now, watch as the thing that would change his entire life continued to live, completely oblivious to his presence. Soon, it would all be his; he would finally have something to live for, soon he would be at the top. He narrowed his vibrant sapphire eyes again, glaring at his prize that continued to replay on the HD screen. _Soon, _the word bounced around in his head, constantly reminding not to lose sight of what would soon be his.

**Apologizing for the shortness but I figured our villain needed an introduction as well. Tell me whether or not I should do a character profile chapter, I have a feeling that some of you are kind of confused. PLEASE review, I need some inspiration! R&R (please)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to all the reviews, I feel obligated to update. I really didn't expect to receive that many, but thank you. I don't own anything! R&R**

The chandelier that hung over the regal living room suddenly burst with light, causing the steady breathing of the small blonde haired teen to falter. Her eyes flitting open to the sight of her mother standing over her.

"Rima," her mother's stern voice bouncing off the ornate walls of the grand living room as she stared her daughter down.

"Good morning?" Rima questioned, unsure of what her mother's reply would be.

"Yes, now get ready for school, you slept in again." Her mother replied, her heels clicking on the pearly marble floor as she walked toward the kitchen. "Whatever after school club you're in, it better be good for your grades if you're staying up late." She said, reminding Rima of the small white lie she told her mother as a cover up for what she actually did after school.

"It is mother, I assure you." Rima reassured her mother of the after school 'club' as she got up off of the couch and proceeded to her room to change into her school uniform. Rima sighed as she heaved open the heavy wooden French doors to her bedroom.

The room was like a princesses; a crisply made bed veiled in a pink canopy, snow white walls decorated with several photos of a happy family and some with a blonde baby girl.

Rima continued to sigh and think of better things to do than go to school or wear the ridiculous excuse of a uniform that the best school in Tokyo provided. A black pleated dress with a black and white sailor collar and navy blue sleeves, the colors didn't even go together and she thought that they looked even worse on her. Blue was not her color, she preferred purple and red. She grabbed her worn-out leather backpack, flicked off her light and went back out into the living room.

"Rima?" Her father's deep voice called her from the kitchen.

"Yes father?" Rima pulled the dusty manners out from the back of her head, since she was little she was always told by her mother to speak politely in front of her father.

"Have you heard of this…" her father hesitated, not knowing what to call her, "girl that's roaming around the city at night?" he continued.

"I don't know much about her but my friends at school seem to admire her." Rima answered, carefully choosing her words so that the attention wasn't directed at her.

"Admire?" her father seemed surprised at his daughter's answer. "I think that she's a nuisance; roaming around the city at night, doing the job of a policeman." Rima tried her best not to wince at her father's harsh words. "Well, I'm off to work, I probably won't be until late at night." He put down the newspaper that he was holding and promptly exited the house through the large front doors.

"Rima," Her mother's voice called her from the other side of the dining room table.

"Yes?"

"Your father and I have agreed that you need a bodyguard due to the supposed rise in crime." Her mother spoke quietly while occasionally sipping her coffee.

"Ok," she knew that it was for the best that she didn't disagree with her parents' wishes; after all she did have Star.

"He's the police commissioner's son; he's quite a catch too." Rima blushed at her mother's comment. She was constantly trying to set her up with 'worthy' boys, but to Rima they were all after the same thing; fame. That's all they wanted, she couldn't hold a conversation with a boy without him asking how much she had in her wallet or where the paparazzi were.

"Whatever you say mother," Rima rolled her eyes as she walked out the front door and slid into the jet black bullet-proof car.

"Another fun morning, huh?" A voice from the driver's seat of the car spoke as Rima buckled herself in in the backseat.

"They got me a bodyguard," Rima sighed, hoping that her butler would have a bit of sympathy for her. They both knew that she could defend herself.

"Their only looking out for your safety," he said as he started the car and pulled out the long driveway, the smooth pavement whirring under the tires.

"I know," was all she could say, leaving the car silent for the rest of the drive. She knew that her parents did her best to look out for her safety even though she didn't need it. Being the daughter of the CEO and owner of Tokyo's largest company was a constant burden on her. Someone was always stalking her, trying to be her friend just for the benefits or threatening her.

"Here we are Miss," Andrew voice cut through the thick silence that had filled the car as he pulled up to a large castle-like building surrounded by a large stone wall.

"Thank you, I'll see you after school." Rima said good bye as she slammed the car door shut, walked through the rickety iron-gate and up the stone pathway the led to the school.

Not only did she dislike the uniform the school had, but she loathed the school itself and all the snobby prudes that went there with her. She had absolutely no desire for a social status like everyone else did; the only reason she went to the stupid school is because her father insisted that it would give her a good education. Sad thing was that it was the only good thing that the school had to offer.

Her shiny black dress shoes clicked lightly on the tile floor as she made her way through the building to get to her locker.

Pulling out her books and necessary things for the days lessons, she heard a voice. "Mashiro Rima?" It wasn't demanding or annoyed it was… soft from her perspective. Like rubbing silk against your face.

She spun around to see a broad and tall figure standing in front of her. Due to his height she had to avert her eyes from the floor to look upward to look at his face. Her golden eyes grew wide as she took in his features. Long pure violet tresses that made her want to run her small hands through them, rich chocolate brown eyes and a warm inviting smile.

"Y-yes?" Rima finally said, coming back to reality, wondering what the mildly attractive boy in front of her could want.

"I'm the bodyguard that your parents hired," he said with his soft voice, gesturing to himself.

"Oh," she replied with disappointment.

"Sorry about having to be a burden for the next few weeks," He sighed, as if it was a bother to him as well. "It's Fujisaki by the way, Nagihiko Fujisaki." He said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rima murmured as she slammed her locker and began to make her way through the crowd of students that clogged the hallway, leaving Nagihiko in the dust.

After realizing that the short blonde had left him, he plowed through the bustling students to get to the girl who continued to ignore him. "You know, I'm being paid to protect you not to be ignored by you." He said finally catching up to her.

"How chivalrous;" Rima retorted sarcastically. "A real man would protect a girl because he wanted too, besides I don't need protection." Despite her small demeanor she still managed to stop in his tracks while continued down the hallway. _It's going to be a long couple weeks,_ he thought, not knowing the full potential of the devil-like girl.

After six hours of the ruthless back-breaking and boring thing known as school, Rima's shiny black shoes made their way back down the stone path, followed by the purple locks of Nagihiko.

Rima slipped into the jet black car as she reached the exit to the campus, slamming the door just as Nagihiko got to the car.

"See you tomorrow," Rima said rolling down the window just as the car drove away.

"So how was the first day with the bodyguard?" Andrew questioned the exhausted teen.

"He wouldn't leave me alone," she sighed.

"You'll get used to it eventually, besides you do have Star." He added, reminding Rima of several things that she had to do when she returned home.

"Yeah, I do." She said quietly, smiling at the one thing she could look forward to at the end of the day.

**Happy Friday! How's this chapter? I really have a lot in store for this story, so I'm kind of excited to see how it turns out. **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, huh? My great apologizes for my leave of absence, I just didn't have the same moxie as I did several weeks ago, but I am back. Now for the update, YAY! I don't own anything so… Enjoy. **

**Review! **

It was dark but comforting. The dark and the cold always managed to take the blonde into her comfort zone, she was always happy in the depths of her cavern. Her happiness was suddenly interrupted as she scowled at the large computer screen that occupied most of the cave's wall.

"What is it Miss Rima?" Andrew noticed the blonde girl's angry stare.

"There's someone outside," her voice echoed against the stony walls.

"Would you like me to handle it?" Andrew arose from his seat and began to approach her.

"No, I got it." Rima got up and walked into a small room and proceeded to the large closet located in the corner. Pulling out a red and purple suit she began to change. The suite was half red and half purple with gold trim and gold boots. She put her hair up into a high pony tail with a red bow and a red mask with gold stars on each side. "Be right back," she said to her butler as she exited the cave through a hidden entrance.

Who could possibly disturb her night by sneaking onto her property, they were most certainly going to pay. Very quietly, she made her way up to the roof, clenching her teeth in hopes that she wouldn't wake her parents. She brought her attention back to the roof just as a shadow flew past her vision. "W-who goes there?" she tried her best to not let her fear show in her voice; she was a hero after all and heroes didn't have fear.

"I don't believe we've met before," a feminine voice cut through the shadows.

"That depends, who's asking?" Rima's eyes darted all around, being very cautious of her surroundings.

"They call me Onyx," she finally emerged from the darkness, wearing a jet black suit that clung to every inch of her body and cat ears that stuck out of her bubblegum pink hair.

"You're right; I don't think we've met." Rima answered carefully, remaining light on her feet. People who usually showed up in black suits were never good news.

"I just wanted to introduce myself before I killed you; I'm not at all trying to be nice." She smirked and positioned herself to lunge at Rima.

"Before you kill me, tell me why you're here." She tried to hold her ground for just a little bit longer.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm afraid that's classified." Rima scowled at the pinkette's comment and waited for her to move. After several long seconds, she lunged. Rima took in everything quickly, the way the girl had gone straight toward her instead of trying to be evasive, the fire in her eyes as she brought up her fist. Her timing was impeccable; just as she came flying toward her, Rima dodged her attack and grabbed her right arm, quickly pinning it behind her back tightly. She grabbed a handful of pink hair and forced the girls head back.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you are here?" she said as she continued to grip the pinkette's hair.

"You're not getting anything out of me!" Onyx spoke through gritted teeth and spat at the masked blonde. Rima yanked harder on the girl's hair causing her to squeal in pain. "Fine, my master wants the heir. He wants the girl." Onyx smiled with a sickening crazed smile.

"Who is this master person? Tell me!" Rima tried not to raise her voice, but if someone was after her, she needed to know who.

"Sorry, not telling," She said just as she wrapped her legs around the blonde and escaped her painful grip, just enough time to escape.

Rima said nothing as she watched the mysterious women in black slip through the shadows. Someone was after her but, why? She said heir, it could've been the fact that she _was _the heir to a powerful company. She didn't want to admit it, but perhaps her new body guard would finally have a use.

Amu rubbed the back of her head again; damn that girl had a grip on her. She couldn't ignore the questions that plagued her mind. It was the middle of the night, she had been roaming the city, on a mission; she had to get the girl. But why did _she _have to show up? Of all places, a secluded piece of private property that's at the edge of town. Wasn't she supposed to patrolling the city? Master was going to hate her for this; she knew that she would get a bruise out of it.

She had taken off the tight leather jacket that clung to every inch of her body, and pulled her hair out of the messy bun. She was quiet as she neared the top floor of the Easter building. After the quiet elevator ride up and a long walk down the hall, she reached a door. At first she was hesitant, she didn't _mean _to disappoint Master, and it was only an accident. But she didn't want to be replaced either.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door, bracing herself for loud words of punishment. "I have returned." Amu spoke, carefully choosing her words.

"Do you have the girl?" his voice came from the darkest corner of the room.

"N-no," she hung her head low in disappointment. She heard the chair from the corner creak, he had gotten up. She felt his slender fingers run along her jawline, pulling her face closer to his.

_SLAP! _

His hand flying across her face hurt worse than she expected, in her mind she deserved to be punished. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, trembling where she stood, choking back tears.

"Proceed with plan B," was all he said as he reemerged himself in the darkness.

She nodded silently and exited the room. She walked to her own room that Master was so kind to offer to her and pulled a large bag out of the closet. Inside it were glasses, a forged resume and a math book.

**I have left you with a cliff hanger :D I just love doing that! **

**Sorry… my evil side has just come out :/ Well anyway, I hope you enjoy even if its shorter than I expected. **

**Review!**


	5. NOTICE

**Dear people who love this story, **

**I am sorry to say that this story is going on hiatus. I am extremely busy with school and although I will be updating my other stories, this one is taking a break. In addition to school, I'm stuck in a rut with this story, I have a vague Idea of what I want in the rest of it, but I can't exactly put it in words. **

**The next update on this story will probably not be until Thanksgiving or around that time considering it's the only time I'll have a week off of school and not have to worry about homework and projects (hopefully) **

**I hope you as the readers are not disappointed seeing as how I'm not taking it down, just taking a break. Thanks for being patient. **

**Sincerely, **

**Sofiebear1120**


	6. Chapter 5

**My computer took a crap on me this morning but that's not stopping me from updating my story. Sorry about he delay... I've had a lot on my plate. Enjoy! **

**REVIEW! **

_Knock! Knock! _A loud knock on the door interrupted the blonde's current thoughts about math. She quickly got back to work, ignoring the knocking that was coming from the front door. Rima's intense thinking about her current math problem was interrupted yet again by the knocking on the door. Throwing her pencil down in defeat Rima got up and headed toward the door. "I'm not going to get _any _of my homework done with that knocking," she said through gritted teeth as she walked through the living room to the foyer.

"Hello?" Rima answered the door with an annoyed voice and an equally annoyed expression, completely oblivious to her visitor.

"I'm here for the tutoring job," The girl at the door spoke in a mousy voice. Rima was still oblivious to what she looked like.

"I don't remember..." Rima stopped midsentence. She finally got sight of her guest. Pale, milky skin, translucent yellow eyes, and bubblegum pink hair. The same bubblegum pink hair that was on the roof last night. "That's impossible," Rima uttered, barely unable to comprehend the person that was in front of her.

"Pardon?" Even her voice was similar, the same sharp voice except it was a little more quiet than it was on the roof last night.

"I mean it's impossible that my mom would hire a tutor with out letting me know. Please, come in." Rima's heart dropped in her chest from her quickly constructed response. _That was close,_ She tried to calm herself down but her thoughts were still racing about the girl that was now walking into her house. She felt like she was letting an enemy into her home. _What if she knows? _Her head couldn't help but conjure up this possibility, even though it seemed impossible. No one knew but her butler, Andrew. "So, what are you tutoring me on?" Rima kept the conversation going instead of leaving the akward silence hang in the room.

"Over the phone, your mother said math. My name is Amu by the way." Amu was still being shy and acting timid, Rima was determined to break her and find out who she really was.

"Well... Amu, shall we get to work." Rima knew that she had to be light on her feet. If Amu wanted the heir, then she was going to do anything to get her.

* * *

Amu did her best to concentrate on the subject at hand; math. It was so diffucult though, her prize was sitting right in front of her, completely oblivious to her intentions. She couldn't let the temptation get to her, she ha to be patient if she wanted her prize. She could've just taken her and gotten the job over with so her master could finally be happy, but something stopped her right in her tracks.

It was her hair. It looked so... familiar. It looked like the same blonde golden locks that were on the roof last night. _That's not possible. _Amu simply shook off the possibilty and continued to "teach" her prey.

* * *

To Nagihiko, the night was calm and normal. Nothing about it was unusual or strange, here was no news to report.

His required Sundays nights spent at the police station were usually not busy but were really boring. One night, Nagihiko subjected himself to make an entire neckalce out of paperclips. Mission accomplished, in half an hour.

This night was particulary boring. There was no one in the police station to even keep him company. It was just him. He didn't think he could hold on much longer, he could already feel himself dozing off. His eyes had just begun to shut when he heard a tapping on the door.

"Who could that be? The door's unlocked!" He shouted just in case the person at the front door didn't know that the door was open.

No response, but the tapping continued. Nagihiko sighed and got up from his comfortable position. He expected someone to be at the door, but no one was there. Not a single soul was in the area. Just a neatly folded piece of paper was sitting at his feet.

"What could this be?" he questioned to himself even though he had a vague idea of what it was. Once in a blue moon, the station recieved an anonymous tips from people. This one as different. It was addressed to him and signed Star. His head started spinning. Star? But why? He knew of her, his father had given him plenty of earfuls about how she was a nuisance and was putting the police station out of business. But why him? Why had someone he had never met suddenly making direct contact with him. He gently unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Nagihiko, _

_she's in trouble, protect her. _

_Star _

_That was it?_ That coudn't be it. His eyes combe over the piece of paper, looking for something more than the measly five words that were supposed to inform him. _Who was "she" anyways? Unless... Rima! _

**So here it is... my update. I must say I got my inspiration for this from South Park. If you can guess what episode it was... you get free cookies! (It's my birthday by the way :3) **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! I know I'm updating two days right after I updated but I feel incredibly inspired and that's what I'm giving thanks for. I don't own anything so enjoy! **

**REVIEW! **

Rima didn't even want to consider confessing that Amu, her "tutor", actually helped her in math. In the deep recesses of her sub-conscience, she couldn't help but admit that her "tutoring" caused her to do better, she got a B plus on her quiz that Friday. That, however, was _not_ going to make up for the fact the Rima was 99 percent sure that Amu was Onyx. The one percent of doubt she had was that Amu made zero moves to grab her or attack her. Maybe she only wanted to befriend her to gain her trust. Not happening. No way would she let that pink-haired liar getting a single ounce of her trust. She could barely allow that purple-haired bodyguard any of her trust.

Speaking of her bodyguard, he upped the protection since that Sunday night. Her message had gotten through to him. Hard to believe he listened to those five measly words that were written by a girl he had never even met. She was surprised he hadn't figured it out already. There was no good explanation for a "famous" vigilante to know that the police commissioner's son was the current bodyguard of the heir to Mashiro Inc. She thought that it was obvious, but then again, Nagihiko wasn't the brightest bush in the forest.

Rima had been lying around the house for the past several hours patiently awaiting the arrival of her overnight guest. Her parents were going to be out-of-town that day for their anniversary and simply insisted that Nagihiko stay the night and watch over her. She, being unable to do anything about it, she had no other choice but to accept. After her parents left that afternoon, she thought that her I.Q. was higher than theirs. What trusting parents would leave their 16-year-old daughter with a person of the opposite sex that could easily take advantage of her. What a _genius _idea.

She was just about to ask that Andrew make her yet another banana milkshake when there was a knock on the door. He was standing at the door with a smile plastered on his face, a backpack slung over his right shoulder and a box of pizza in both hands. "Pizza? You're supposed to be watching over me, not throwing a party." She couldn't help comment on the box of cheesy goodness that was in his hands. What kind of bodyguard brings pizza over to a girl he barely likes guarding.

"So, who says we can't have fun?" he said as he walked in the door. "I brought a movie too," Rima stopped dead in her tracks at those words. Pizza and a movie didn't sound like a night of watching her, it sounded like... a date. She had to put a stop to this immediately. Or should she? She thought about the idea of going through a night without complaining about anything. It actually sounded kind of nice.

She led him to the living room, the smell of the pizza becoming more enticing by the second. "What movie did you bring?" she asked, she told herself that if it was a horror movie then she was going to drop the idea of not complaining, completely.

"She's the man, I don't know why but I assumed that you would like it." he said digging in his backpack, retrieving the dvd and popping it into the dvd player that sat under the plasma screen TV that was the focal point of the living room. "Well don't just sit there, dig in." Rima shrugged and headed for the pizza box that was sitting on the coffee table. Half cheese, half pepperoni, _it's almost as if he came ready for anything. _Rima pondered the possibility that he thought this was a date. He didn't _like _her did he? That wasn't possible, she was so distant with him, and he knew barely anything about her, how on Earth could he like her? "Rima?" he interrupted her mind spasm and brought her crashing back to reality.

"Yeah?" she said just then noticing the crooked smile on his face, it didn't look so bad him. He must have smiled because of the dazed look in her eye and the confused expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to get some pizza, you've been staring at the box for five minutes now." She blushed, realizing how long she'd spaced out for.

"Yeah, I'll get some," she said, the red fading from her cheeks. The movie had started and ended faster than Rima anticipated. The end credits were rolling out in front of her eyes. What were they supposed to do now?

"What do you want to do now, its only seven." Nagihiko voiced the very question she was trying to answer. "How about truth or dare?" Truth or dare was a horrible idea, but she couldn't think of anything to suggest instead of that.

"I'll go first, dare." She said not knowing where their game of truth or dare was going.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Naghiko paused to think about what he should dare her to do. "do a handstand for ten seconds."

"Easy," Rima said without missing a beat. She flipped over on her hands and maintained perfect balance the entire ten seconds.

"Impressive,"

"Your turn"

"Truth." Rima was hoping that he wouldn't ask this question even though she had the perfect "truth" question.

"Who do you like?" How long had it been since she uttered the words? It felt like five minutes, but it could've been ten, or twenty.

"... I think it's time to go to bed." He wasn't going to spill. She almost felt dissapointed, was she expecting him to say her name?

"Ok, goodnight." She said after leading him to the guest room. After the nightly rituals of brushing her teeth and changing into her night gown, she climbed into her bed. But instead of falling asleep, she stayed up and waited, and waited, and waited. Several hours had passed before the blonde got out of her bed and proceeded towards her closet.

* * *

Nagihiko was enthralled in a deep sleep and wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon. The sudden gust of cold November wind awoke him from his slumber.

"I don't remember leaving the window open," he slurred out as he saw the window wide open through his tired blurred vision.

"No you don't, that's cause I opened it." A voice answered him. He was completely awake within seconds, anxious to see who the voice belonged to.

"W-who are you?"

"Why don't you come a little closer," the voice was being seductive now, he was almost afraid to get closer, but his curiousity go the best of him.

In the pale moonlight he saw long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a red and purple full-body suit and golden boots. "Star?"

"The answer is correct."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to thank you."

"For what?" Nagihiko was confused, what exactly did he do that would cause Star to thank him?

"For reading the note that I left you," She spoke again, reminding him of the note that was left at the front door of the police station last Sunday.

"Oh yeah, that."

"But how shall I thank you?" What? Wasn't saying "thanks" enough, he didn't need a gift of appreciation from someone he barely knew. "I know," He watched as her lips curled into a smile and as she inched closer to him.

"What are you..." he was cut off when her lips were pressed against his in a silent kiss. Her lips were so...soft, like silk, and they tasted like spearmint. It may have only lasted a millisecond, but he knew that he would never forget the spark he felt when he touched her, it was like magic.

It felt like a forever had gone by before he realized that it was over. "Who are you?" he was dying to know who that kiss belonged to.

Star didn't say anything, she simply giggled as she left through the window, closing it as she waved goodbye.

**Tada! It feels wierd updating a story that I was having trouble with but YAY! Did you like the fluff... I sure did ;) I hope you enjoyed! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile… well because I'm suddenly inspired, I'm going to update. **

**Review…**

Despite her three hours of sleep, Rima felt well rested and ready to go that Sunday morning. Not that she was going anywhere, but she was certainly ready to watch her bodyguard squirm with nerves. But what she did last night wasn't just so she could watch him do so.

Part of her wanted to tell him, let him know. But another part of her wanted to keep her secret locked up just for herself. She had the cover of being a weak and helpless little girl for a reason, so people wouldn't suspect it was her. But around him, her defense just fell and she felt like spilling everything to him. She hated him for it.

How could one person change her own decision about keeping her most prized secret?

"Morning," Nagihiko's voice rang in her ears as she stumbled into the dining room.

"You're awake," she yawned, playing her part the best she could. He wasn't complying at all. No nerves, no jumpy actions. He seemed perfectly content. Rima was seething underneath her tired act.

"Yeah, after our game of truth or dare, I wasn't tired at all so I decided to look at the stars." He didn't need to be in the room for Rima to know that he was smirking. She'd nearly had a heart attack at the word stars. _He knows! _Her mind was having a panic attack; she could barely keep a tired look on her face on now. "You can see them much clearer out here than you can in the city. Have you ever noticed that, Ri-ma?" He continued to talk as he came out of the kitchen and into the dining room with a tray full of breakfast foods.

"N-no," Rima stuttered, hoping her sleepy expression was still on her face.

"Are you sure? Living out here, I can imagine one looking at stars more often, huh?" He was killing her, drilling into her emotions with his calm demeanor. It was all she could to keep from shrieking and running out of the room. She couldn't admit defeat, but she knew if she didn't soon, he would only keep drilling into her.

She breathed out, letting her act fall off her face. "How?" her question hung in the air, she shut her eyes and waited for a reply.

"Perhaps this will remind you," Nagihiko answered.

Rima could hear his smirk, along with his footsteps that seemed to get louder with each step. A pair of lips was her reminder. The same silky lips from last night. And she thought he was dense.

"Fine, so you know my little secret. So what?" she said with such a calm voice, Nagihiko thought he was being fooled.

"It bothered me that you couldn't answer me when I asked you who you liked, so I decided to mess with your head. If a complete stranger came up and kissed you, I knew you'd feel guilty about it and end up answering me the next morning." She answered him flawlessly, without missing a beat on anything.

"You're telling me that you took advantage with your power as Star… just so I would tell you that I liked you?" Nagihiko sounded like his temper was going to get wild.

"But it worked, right? Did you not just admit to me, by your own will, that you liked me? I'd have to say I win on this one." It was Rima's turn to smirk. She left him standing at the other side of the table with his jaw hanging open while waltzed over to the other side to get breakfast.

"You win." Nagihiko admitted defeat and started to get his own breakfast.

"You do realize that if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." She said with a straight face as Nagihiko first began to laugh… then suddenly realize that the blonde girl could've been serious with her threat.

"Are you serious?"

"No, but I'll have to do _something _with you if you ever told someone. I'd probably just send you to another country." She spoke as if it were nothing big. Nagihiko just gulped in reply. _Note to self; don't tell anyone that Rima is Star. _

The slam of a car door out front interrupted the teens' breakfast. "Maybe my parents are back early?" Rima shrugged and headed toward the front door.

Nagihiko carried on eating his breakfast, putting on his best innocent act for when her parents walked through the door.

Instead of the slam of the front doors, he heard Rima bolting around the corner and running under the dining room table. "Get under! Quick!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?" I whispered through my teeth.

"It's Onyx." Rima glared from under the table, waiting for the second that the pinkette would barge through her door.

"Onyx? Who is Onyx?"

"I ran into her on the roof the other night, she's after me." Rima whispered as she continued to peer from under the table.

"Where is she?" A brutish voice came from the foyer after the door was broken down and hit the marble with a _crash_.

"I don't know, I saw her in the window and she ran off." A sly, sharp voice, Onyx, echoed from the living room and began to get closer to the dining room. "Looks like somebody didn't finish their breakfast, what a shame." She smirked.

Rima heard someone snap and before she knew it the table had been flipped over and she was face to face with Onyx and her gun. "Surrender now and your boyfriend here doesn't get hurt." She pointed the gun to Nagihiko who looked as shocked as Rima was.

Her golden eyes looked at Nagihiko then onyx then back to Nagihiko. "I-" she began, the feeling of surrender already washing over her.

"Don't!" Nagihiko shouted but was cut off by Onyx putting the gun against his head.

"I surrender." Rima exhaled. Onyx grinned wickedly and grabbed her by her wrists, dragging her out of her own home.

**I updated! Wow… and I actually went through with it. I usually never do that. **

**Tell me how it was! **

**Review!**


End file.
